¿AMISTAD O AMOR?
by Rin117
Summary: A Leon y Helena los mandan de vacaciones por 4 meses, los dos no están acostumbrados a estar tanto tiempo de trabajar. Por una pequeña coincidencia los dos terminan en la misma cuidad (California) ahora los dos descubrirán en estos 4 meses si tiene una relación de amigos o algo mas...
1. Capitulo1: Una pequeña coincidencia

**NOTA: Holii, aparte de estar haciendo "AMOR VERDADERO", también quise hacer un fic de Leon x Helena (Resident Evil 6) me gusta mucho esta pareja a parte de la de Leon x Claire, espero que les guste.**

¿AMISTAD O AMOR?

Capitulo1: Una pequeña coincidencia

-¡Deborah, todo saldrá bien, no te vengas abajo! – gritaba desesperada Helena.

-¡HAAA! – grito Deborah siendo convertida en un crisálida. Leon estaba observando todo, detuvo a Helena quien quería estar cerca de su hermana, pero al darse cuenta la que se estaba convirtiendo en crisálida era Helena, él la tenía en sus brazos a Deborah.

-¡NO HELENA! – grito Leon acercándose a la crisálida de su amiga, antes de que pudiera tocarla, una flecha atravesó la cabeza de Helena dentro de la crisálida, Helena murió en el acto.

Leon no lo podía creer, Ada había matado a Helena pero...

De pronto su despertador sonó, eran las 4a.m. – "Maldita sea, otra vez ese sueño" – Leon había tenido ya ese sueño desde que acabo con Simmons y se separó de Helena.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue a dar un baño, después se vistió y ordeno su cama. Se fue a la casa blanca ya que el presidente Graham, quien se había postulado de nuevo para la presidencia, lo quería ver a primera hora en su oficina.

Leon tomo las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a la casa blanca.

Al llegar ahí el presidente lo recibió.

-Dígame señor presidente – dijo Leon.

-Leon, he visto lo duro que trabajas como agente y te dedicas mucho; pero creo que es hora de darte un descanso – dijo el Presidente dejando a Leon estupefacto.

-¿Qué quiere decir señor Presidente? – pegunto Leon.

-Quiero que tomes 4 meses de vacaciones – dijo el Presidente Graham.

-Pero señor, 4 meses es demasiado – dijo Leon.

-Leon no me contradigas yo sé lo que hago, y tu desde que salvaste a mi hija no has tenido vacaciones, así que te ordeno que tomes 4 meses de vacaciones – dijo serio el Presidente – tranquilo no eres el único.

-Bueno señor Presidente si eso es lo que desea, lo hare – respondió Leon no muy convencido – pero me podría decir ¿Quién es esa otra persona que también va a tener 4 meses de vacaciones?

-Lo siento Leon, yo no te puedo dar esa información – dicho esto Leon se retiró de la oficina del presidente; paso por el lugar de Hunnigan para saludarla y darle la "buena" noticia.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el agente Kennedy se va de vacaciones 4 meses – dijo Hunnigan en tono sarcástico – vamos Leon a mí no me mientes, que hiciste ¿te acostaste con la hija del Presidente?

-¡Hunnigan! – Le grito Leon a su amiga – tú sí que estás loca; como piensas que podría hacer eso.

-Leon acéptalo, a Ashley desde que la salvaste, se quedó plenamente enamorada de ti -dijo Hunnigan sin quitar la vista del computador.

-Es verdad, pero no pienso aprovecharme de eso – dijo león muy serio – cambiando de tema… ¿me podrías decir que voy a hacer 4 meses sin trabajar?

-Lo único que te digo, es que si quieres pasar unas buenas vacaciones, ¡NO PIENSES EN ADA! – le grito Hunnigan.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Ada? – pregunto Leon un poco sonrojado.

-Leon ¿eres imbécil o te haces el imbécil? – Pregunto Hunnigan recibiendo una ceja levantada por parte de su amigo – toda la agencia sabe que tu paras persiguiendo a esa mujer.

-¿Y cómo es que lo saben? – pregunto Leon molesto.

-Pregúntale a Ashley – le respondió Hunnigan.

-Muy buena respuesta – dijo sarcásticamente Leon.

-Pero ya hablando en serio Leon, cuando vas a dejar de perseguir a esa mujer, no te das cuenta que ella solo juega con tus sentimientos.

-Siempre he pensado en dejarla ir, pero no puedo – contesto Leon.

-Tú lo que necesitas es un nuevo amor – le dijo a Leon.

-Ese nuevo amor podrías ser tu – dijo Leon poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-No molestes Leon, tú para mí nunca saldrás de la friend zone – dijo Hunnigan en un tono divertido.

-Gracias por bajarme más las esperanzas – dijo Leon – bueno ya me tengo que ir, si el Presidente me ve de seguro que me vota a patadas de la agencia.

-Jajaja sí, es lo más probable; bueno Leon espero que te vaya muy bien, cuídate mucho y por favor, no adelgaces ni engordes, así te ves perfecto jaja – dijo Hunnigan parándose de su silla y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

-Jajaja no te preocupes, seguiré tus consejos, tú también cuídate – después de decir esto Leon se retiró a su casa.

Ese mismo día, Leon fue al aeropuerto para comprar un pasaje de ida con destino a California, después se fue a casa a preparar su maletas.

Al siguiente día, Leon se dio un baño rápido ordeno su cama y se fue directo hacia el aeropuerto.

-Bueno si quiero pasar bien mis vacaciones será mejor que viaje a California, ahí el clima está muy bonito y la playa es una de las mejores – se dijo para sí misma Helena quien estaba arreglando lo que quedaba de su ropa.

Después tomo un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto.

León estaba esperando su vuelo, hasta que llamaron a los pasajeros con destino a California; todos subieron al avión y ya estaban listos para despegar pero…

-Lo siento damas y caballeros pero nos falta un pasajero, no se preocupen ya está por llegar – dijo la aeromoza.

-"Perfecto, así es como empiezan mis vacaciones" – pensó Leon un poco molesto.

Después de un rato subió al avión la pasajera que faltaba, tenía puesta una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla, era color celeste agua, una blusa con tirantes color lila y unas sandalias semi elegantes sin taco, llevaba unos lentes oscuros, una gorra y su cabello estaba amarrado. Tenía un buen cuerpo el cual se ganó todas las miradas de los hombres que estaban ahí.

-"Con que ella era la que faltaba, me parece conocida, debe ser mi imaginación" – pensó Leon.

-"Vaya me veo horrible, definitivamente este no es mi estilo, pero es que hacia tanta calor; me pareció haber visto a Leon, pero no, debe ser mi imaginación, el de seguro está en la casa blanca" – pensó Helena.

Después de unas horas llegaron a California, la fila donde estaba Helena salió primero y la de Leon salió después.

-"Muy bien" – pensó león – Según el pasaje que compre venia agregado un hotel 5 estrellas, nada mal – se dijo para sí mismo. Tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hotel.

-Vaya, por suerte estuve ahorrando y tengo lo suficiente como para ir a un hotel 5 estrellas – se dijo Helena viendo un volante – ya se, me iré al "Four Seasons" – dicho esto Helena tomo un taxi y se fue directo al hotel.

Leon llego al hotel, lo recibieron y le dieron la llave de su habitación.

-Es tan grande el hotel que no puedo encontrar la habitación número 37 – se dijo Leon buscando su habitación. Cuando al fin la encontró, entro y se quedó pasmado con lo que vio: La habitación tenía una cama de 3 plazas, dos veladores a los costados con lámparas, tenía un balcón amplio, una TV plasma, una cómoda de material muy fino con espejo, en el baño tenía su propio yacusi.

-"Vaya, disfrutare muy bien mis vacaciones" – pensó Leon y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas.

Helena llego al hotel, se registró, pago y le dieron la llave de su habitación.

-Mmm donde estar la habitación número 36 – se decía Helena – la encontré – dijo Helena feliz de poder encontrar su habitación.

Entro y se quedó muy asombrada por su habitación – Este cuarto es más grande que mi departamento – su estómago comenzó a sonar y vio su reloj - ¡QUE! Ya van a ser la 3, con razón tengo hambre, saldré a comer a fuera.

Helena se cambió con unos shorts jeans, un polo manga corta color anaranjado y unas zapatillas; se soltó el cabello y se puso sus lentes de sol y salió.

Después de ordenar sus cosas en la cómoda, Leon se cambió de ropa: se puso una camisa color azul y se la remango hasta los codos, unos jeans oscuros y zapatos negros, la camisa la llevaba fuera del pantalón; después salió a comer a un restaurante que quedaba cerca del hotel, al entrar…

-"No puede ser, así que ella era la que también estaba de vacaciones" – pensó Leon al ver a Helena sentada en una de las mesas mirando la cartilla.

Helena estaba tan concentrada en ver que comer que no se dio cuenta que un hombre estaba sentado en frente de ella hasta que le dijo…

-Hola preciosa, que tal si te invito un trago – dijo ese hombre.

Helena levanto la vista y se encontró con un hombre de estatura mediana, no tenía cabello y parecía mucho mayor que ella – disculpe pero ya estoy esperando a alguien – mintió Helena – "maldición, porque dije eso" – pensó Helena sin saber qué hacer.

-Tú me estas mintiendo – dijo el hombre tomando el brazo de Helena con fuerza.

-Ella no te está mintiendo, yo soy su acompañante – dijo otra voz muy conocida para Helena detrás de ella agarrándole el hombro.

-Per….perdón amigo – dijo el hombre muy asustado – yo solo quería ser amable con tu novia hasta que llegaras, pero como ya llegaste….yo mejor me voy – dijo el hombre asustado ante la mirada que le dio el misterioso hombre detrás de Helena.

-Ahora señorita, a mí no me podrá negar un trago - dijo el hombre. Helena se paró y se voltio para ver la cara de la única persona que había sido su amigo.

-¡Leon!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno aquí está el primer cap, ahora depende de ustedes si quieren que lo siga dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Capitulo2: Leon se pasa de copas

**Capítulo 2: Leon se pasa de copas.**

-¡Leon! – Dijo Helena dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo – Pensé que estarías en la agencia.

-El presidente me voto 4 meses de vacaciones – dijo Leon.

-Así que a ti también te dieron vacaciones, sentémonos – dijo Helena invitando a Leon a sentarse con ella.

-Está bien, pero yo invito – dijo Leon sacando su billetera.

-Leon pero… - contradijo Helena a su amigo.

-Sin reclamos, yo invito – volvió a decir Leon, Helena accedió, los dos comenzaron a ver la cartilla.

-Mmm yo pediré un sándwich – dijo Helena asombrándose de los precios.

-Mujer tú estás loca, pediré para los dos un bistec especial – dijo Leon llamando al mesero. Helena buscó la página donde estaba el bistec especial y casi se desmalla por el precio que tenía.

-Leon esto es muy caro – le susurro Helena a Leon, el no hiso caso he hiso la orden.

-Tranquila, tengo dinero suficiente – le dijo Leon guiñándole el ojo a su amiga; Helena se sonrojo un poco.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te ha ido estos últimos 6 meses? – pregunto Helena.

-Nada interesante, puro papeleo – contesto Leon tomando un sorbo de su copa – ¿y a ti como te ha ido? Últimamente no te he visto seguido en la agencia.

-Pues me mantuvieron muy ocupada, estuve en algunas misiones de terrorismo, contrabando, nada fuera de lo normal.

Después de conversar un rato les trajeron la comida y una botella de champaña, Helena gracias a su trabajo había dejado de beber, pero Leon, se acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la botella entera. Helena se quedó sorprendida en como el mesero no tardaba ni veinte minutos en traer una nueva botella – "Pobre Leon, Hunnigan me comento que Leon tan solo tomaba 3 copas; de seguro esta así por Ada" – pensó Helena viendo como su amigo se bebía otra copa de champan.

-Leon ¿no crees que ya has bebido demasiado? – pregunto Helena.

-hip….que te pasha Helena shi hip….si solo han sido unas cuantas copas – contesto Leon – ya te he dicho hip…..que te ves hermosha.

-Leon….gracias – contesto Helena al alago de su amigo.

-Te confesare hip…..que aquella vez en las hip en las alcantarillas hip…...sho quería besarte – dijo Leon haciendo que Helena se sonrojara.

-Jaja hay Leon – comento Helena – "No lo puedo creer, yo sigo sobria y él está más que ebrio" – pensó Helena en una forma divertida.

-Hip Helena, dime ¿Cómo puedo dejar de persheguir a Ada? – pregunto Leon con la botella en la mano.

-Tienes que tener fuerza de voluntad Leon, o también podrías pensar en tener una relación con otra persona, tal vez así puedas olvidar a Ada – respondió Helena.

-Esa condenada me tiene ashi, como me vesh hip hip…ya le pregunte a Hunnigan pero hip no, me rechazo hip…tú de sheguro también me vas a rechazar – dijo Leon a punto de llamar al mesero otra vez.

-Leon ya estás muy borracho, mejor vamos al hotel – dijo Helena levantándose de su lugar y ayudando a Leon a levantarse ya que ni podía pararse por sí solo.

-Señorita, mandaremos la cuenta al hotel, veo que su novio en ese estado no puede pagar – dijo el mesero.

-Muchas gracias por todo – dijo Helena sin hacer caso la palabra "novio".

Para suerte de Helena, el hotel quedaba a tres cuadras de donde estaban; Leon todo el camino al hotel le conto a Helena como se había conocido con Ada, le conto su relación de amigos con Chris, los horrores que tuvo que pasar en Raccon City, en si, Leon le conto toda su vida a Helena.

Al llegar al hotel, todas las personas que estaban en recepción los miraron de forma un tanto sorprendidos, ya que León no solo era conocido en Washington, sino también en California como el mejor agente, así que fue una sorpresa para todos verlo en ese estado.

Helena al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Leon, comenzó a buscar las llaves en los bolsillos de su amigo, las encontró y abrió la puerta, llevo a Leon hasta la cama; Leon se sentó quedando cara a cara con Helena quien también se había sentado junto a él.

-Vamos Helena, déjame probar el sabor de tus labios – dijo León tocando con su mano el cuello de Helena.

-Leon… - fue lo único que pudo decir Helena antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los de su amigo. Helena estaba disfrutando el beso pero sabía que Leon estaba ebrio, así que alejo a Leon quien después se quedó profundamente dormido.

Helena le desabrocho los botones del pantalón para que no durmiera apretado, después lo metió dentro de la cama.

-No lo puedo dejar solo, que tal si algo le pasa; mejor me quedo con el – se dijo para sí misma.

Helena se quitó las zapatillas y se acostó a lado de Leon abrazándolo – "Leon….si supieras todo lo que he sentido y siento por ti" – pensó Helena abrazando con más fuerza a Leon, después de unos minutos se quedó dormida.

Al amanecer Leon fue quien se despertó primero.

-Haa mi cabeza, como me duele – se dijo Leon, al ver a su lado se encontró con Helena – hay señor no puede ser. ¿Qué fue lo que hice anoche con Helena?

Helena sintió la voz de Leon y se despertó – Leon – dijo aun somnolienta.

-¡Helena!...yo….veras…..no quería – Leon no sabía que decirle a su amiga.

-Tranquilo no pasó nada – dijo Helena tranquilizando a su amigo – lo que si te digo que paso es que estabas bien borracho.

-Ni me lo digas, ya estoy sufriendo las consecuencias – dijo Leon tocando su cabeza - ¡Haaa! Mi cabeza – Leon comenzó a sentirse algo mareado y con ganas de vomitar.

-Leon ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Helena acercándose a su amigo.

-…NO…. – dijo Leon tapándose la boca, y después salió corriendo al baño.

-"Pobre Leon" – pensó Helena. Se levantó de la cama y llamo por teléfono a recepción.

-Halo, si señorita, tráigame un café bien cargado – después de colgar Helena se puso a extender la cama de Leon quien aún no salía del baño; después de un rato, Leon salió muy pálido.

-¡Leon! – dijo Helena alarmada, se dirigió hacia Leon para poderlo ayudar.

-Jamás vuelvo a tomar – dijo Leon.

-Te ves muy mal, será mejor que me quede contigo hasta que tengas un semblante mejor – dijo Helena llevando a su amigo hasta la cama.

-No Helena, tú debes tener planeado otras cosas – dijo Leon sentándose en la cama.

-Ni hablar, digas lo que digas me quedare contigo – refuto Helena – además me sentiría culpable si te dejo solo.

-Como quieras – dijo Leon tomando su cabeza con las dos manos.

Tocaron la puerta y era el café que pidió Helena, se acercó a Leon y le dijo – Toma Leon, con esto te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias – respondió Leon.

-Ho verdad – dijo Helena dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – no te lo tomes todo, te traeré una aspirina – dicho esto Helena salió del cuarto dejando solo a Leon.

-Vaya, Helena ha cambiado bastante, ya no es tan ruda, ayer se pudo ir pero se quedó conmigo. – se dijo para sí mismo – Creo que ayer en la noche le conté toda mi vida.

En eso entro Helena con una tableta de pastillas en su mano – Aquí están – dijo acercándose a su amigo, saco una pastilla y se la entrego, Leon se la tomo.

-Gracias Helena, pero de verdad no es necesario que te quedes conmigo – dijo Leon apenado.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Leon ya te dije que si es necesario – le dijo Helena sentándose a su lado – no me obligues a gritarte y mandarte de nuevo al baño.

-No gracias, hare lo que tú digas – dijo Leon.

-Así me gusta – dijo Helena en tono divertido – bueno será mejor que te des un buen baño. Leon obedeció a la que ahora era su "enfermera" personal.

Después de darse un baño, se vistió con ropa ligera: un polo amarillo manga corta, un pantalón de buzo gris y unas sandalias. Helena lo obligo a recostarse en la cama ya que aún se veía muy pálido y el mismo aún no se sentía bien.

Helena paso todo el día con Leon atendiéndolo en todo lo que podía, en cierta forma Leon se sentía un niño mimado. Al anochecer…

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? – pregunto Helena parada en el marco de la puerta de salida del cuarto de Leon.

-No te preocupes Helena, todo el día has estado conmigo es hora que tú también descanses – le dijo Leon a su amiga.

-Está bien, pero si te sientes mal solo avísame – dijo Helena dándole un beso en la mejilla a Leon para después irse a su habitación que quedaba a lado de la de Leon.

Leon se quedó muy sonrojado por el beso de su amiga – "Creo que pasare unas muy buenas vacaciones" – pensó tocando con su mano la mejilla que beso su amiga.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí está el segundo cap, dejen sus reviews **


	3. Capitulo3: Interrupciones

**Capitulo3: Interrupciones.**

A la mañana siguiente, Leon se despertó mucho mejor, ya no se sentía mareado ni con dolor de cabeza – "Gracias Helena" – pensó entrando al baño para darse una ducha. Cuando termino se cambió con un polo manga corta color rojo, unos jeans claros y zapatillas – La invitare para que demos una vuelta juntos, tengo que recompensarla por todo lo que hiso por mí – se dijo para sí mismo saliendo de su habitación.

**PROV LEON:**

Fui a tocarle la puerta para ver si aún seguía dormida, me abrió enseguida.

-Hola Leon, veo que ya te siente mejor – me dijo, pero yo la escuche como en un susurro, traía puesto un vestido con tirantes color negro, este era casi transparente y le quedaba a mitad de muslo, se le veía bien – "Leon que estás pensando" – me reprendí.

-Si ya me siento mucho mejor con todos los cuidados que me diste – conteste.

-Me alegro – dijo sonriéndome.

-Venia para ver si querías que saliéramos juntos a dar un paseo por la cuidad o por la playa o por donde tú quieras – no sé porque razón, pero me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Claro, pasa por favor, mientras me esperas si quieres puedes ir viendo televisión o lo que quieras – me dijo.

Entramos, ella se fue al baño y yo me quede sentado en la pequeña salita que había. Voltee la mirada hacia uno de los estantes y vi que ahí tenía una foto con toda su familia y otra con su hermana Deborah – "Pobre Helena, todo lo que tuvo que sufrir" – pensé – "Ahora que lo pienso, desde que me encontré con Helena, no he vuelto a tener ese sueño" – era verdad, hasta cuando me dormí en el avión lo había tenido, pero después de encontrarme con ella es como si se hubiera esfumado.

Después de unos minutos salió, se veía hermosa con esa blusa de tirantes color celeste y con esa falda corta blanca, se puso unas sandalias bajas y se dejó suelto el cabello, simplemente se veía hermosa, no hacía falta que se arreglara con maquillaje ni nada, así como estaba, estaba bien.

-Te ves hermosa – dije acercándome a ella.

-Leon seguro que no has tomado nada de alcohol – me pregunto en forma divertida.

-Ni una sola gota – dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Entonces, gracias – contesto un poco sonrojada.

Los dos salieron del hotel, Helena le había pedido a Leon que fueran a un museo, Leon accedió. Cuando llegaron al museo…

-Deborah siempre quiso venir aquí – comento Helena en tono un poco triste.

-Helena… - Leon no sabía que decirle para que se sintiera mejor.

-Mejor vamos a ver las exposiciones – dijo Helena tomando a Leon de la mano.

Recorrieron juntos todo el museo, para esto ya estaba atardeciendo y el estómago de los dos pedía comida. Cuando salieron del museo…

-Leon – dijo Helena caminando junto a Leon.

-Dime – contesto Leon.

-Me ha dado hambre, ¿crees que podríamos ir a comer algo? – pregunto Helena algo sonrojada.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías, vamos que me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo Leon abrazando con uno de sus brazos a Helena.

Fueron a comer cerca de la playa por petición de Leon, no quería volver a ese restaurante de la otra vez. Mientras estaban comiendo Helena decidió romper el silencio.

-Leon, cuando estábamos en ese restaurante, algo que dijiste me preocupo un poco – dijo Helena cortando un pedazo de carne.

-¿Qué te dije? – pregunto Leon bebiendo un vaso de gaseosa. Definitivamente no volvería a tomar en un buen tiempo.

-Pues…dijiste que estabas en ese estado por…por culpa de Ada – dijo Helena casi en un susurro.

Leon se dio cuenta que estar con Helena le hacía olvidar de Ada, pero con lo que dijo Helena… - Tu sabes muy bien como es mi situación con Ada.

-Lo sé, pero sinceramente me preocupas mucho Leon – dijo Helena dejando de comer – dime ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en el restaurante hubieras estado solo? Leon creo que…que de una buena vez deberías dejar a Ada.

-Ya lo he intentado muchas veces – dijo Leon – pero es como si me hubiera embrujado. Lo bueno es que cuando estoy contigo….se me olvida el resto del mundo.

Esto hiso que Helena se sonrojara – Tonto – susurro bajando la cabeza. A Leon le causaba gracia lo que podía provocar en su amiga.

Después de unos minutos, terminaron de comer, pero se quedaron un rato más para conversar.

-¡Helena! – se oyó decir a una voz masculina que se acercaba.

-Maldición – susurro Helena.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Leon.

-Ese chico, me toco entrenarlo antes de que saliera de vacaciones, pero no sé qué le pasa, varias veces me ha hecho insinuaciones de que sea su novia y cosas por el estilo – dijo Helena tratando de ocultar su cabeza.

Lo que dijo Helena, hiso que Leon se sintiera raro, pero más que eso, parecía que estaba celoso – Tu solo sígueme la corriente – susurro Leon al ver que el joven se acercaba – "Definitivamente me desharé de ti" – pensó Leon viendo al joven que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Helena se paró junto con Leon – Hola Rayan, cuanto tiempo – dijo Helena dándole un abrazo.

-Helena te vez hermosa, como siempre – dijo el joven.

-cof, cof – se hiso presente Leon.

-Oh si – dijo Helena tomando la mano de Leon – el es Leon.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Rayan.

-Igualmente – dijo Leon dándole la mano al chico – soy novio de Helena, me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Helena el es tu novio? – pregunto Rayan pálido.

-Hee….si el es mi novio – dijo Helena abrazándose al brazo de Leon.

-Ya veo – dijo el joven cabizbajo – entonces, yo ya me voy, me alegro que estés con alguien.

-Si a mi también – dijo Helena.

-Yo ya me voy, cuídate – después de decir esto el muchacho se fue.

-Muchas gracias Leon, te debo una – dijo Helena sonriendo.

-De nada, haría todo por mi mejor amiga – dijo Leon.

-¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a la playa? – Pregunto Helena – recién son las cuatro.

-Claro – dijo Leon. Los dos salieron del local y fueron a la playa. Se sentaron en la arena para poder disfrutar del paisaje.

-Como quisiera que esto no acabara nunca – dijo Leon.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Helena sin dejar de mirara al mar.

-Me refiero a esto, tu compañía, el paisaje, todo – dijo Leon mirando fijamente a Helena.

-Leon – dijo Helena volteando a verlo.

Los dos estaban cara a cara, se comenzaron a acercar poco a poco; Helena sentía la respiración de Leon mas cerca, mientras que Leon veía fijamente los labios de Helena.

Faltaba poco para que se besaran, pero entonces…

-Leon – dijo una voz femenina sacando a Leon y a Helena de sus pensamientos; Leon volteo para ver quien era.

-¿Ada? – pregunto Leon al ver a la asiática.

-Me sorprende que estés aquí, ¿te dieron vacaciones? – pregunto Ada sin dejar de mirara a Leon.

-Si – Leon se quedo embobado en como estaba vestida Ada, llevaba puesto un bikini color negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Leon, yo mejor me voy – dijo Helena dándose cuenta que ella sobraba ahí. Leon se despertó de su encanto.

-No, no tienes porque irte – dijo Leon deteniendo a su amiga.

-Leon déjala que se valla, asi los dos podremos hablar a solas – dijo Ada, definitivamente no quería que Helena estuviera ahí.

-Si yo mejor me voy – dijo Helena apartándose; se sentía dolida por alguna razón.

-Helena – susurro Leon viendo como Helena se iba.

-Leon que me dices si vamos a tu departamento – dijo Ada tomando el brazo de Leon.

-Es…está bien – respondió Leon algo dudoso.

Ada y Leon se fueron al hotel después de que Ada se vistiera; al llegar, se fueron de frente al cuarto de Leon.

-¿Cómo es que sabias en que hotel estoy y cuál es mi habitación? – pregunto Leon.

-Para que veas que siempre estoy pendiente de ti – respondio Ada sonriéndole y sentándose en la cama.

-Eso se llama acoso, por si no lo sabías – dijo Leon algo molesto de que se echara en su cama.

-Jaja hay Leon, ¿Por qué tan formal? Mejor ven y hazme compañía – dijo Ada tirándose en la cama de Leon.

Leon fue automáticamente hacia ella, era como si cada vez que la veía estuviera embrujado, Ada lo empezó a besar apasionadamente.

Leon correspondió el beso, pero no como lo hacía antes, este era un beso frio, de pronto a la cabeza de Leon comenzaron a venir los pocos momentos que había pasado estos dos días con Helena, recordó cuando se encontraron en el restaurante, recordó cuando se pasó el día entero cuidándolo y recordó también lo que había pasado ese día.

-Ada, Ada espera – dijo Leon apartando a la mencionada.

-¿Qué pasa Leon? – pregunto confundida.

-Sabes qué; solo…vete – dijo Leon parándose de la cama.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? – Dijo Ada también parándose – a ya sé que es lo que te pasa, piensas que estás enamorado de esa tal Helena, la que fue tu compañera la otra vez.

-Yo no he dicho eso – dijo Leon algo pensativo – lo que pasa es que no quiero estar contigo esta noche.

-Eso es raro en ti, jamás me has rechazado – dijo Ada tomando sus cosas – Leon, recuerda bien esto: tú eres mío, de nadie más, y si no eres feliz conmigo, no serás feliz con nadie – Después de decir esto se fue.

Leon se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Ada, jamás pensó que ella fuera así – "¿Enamorado de Helena? Se ve hermosa y todo, y es mi mejor amiga pero ¿Enamorado? Sólo coquetee un poco con ella y nada más" – Leon tenía la cabeza revuelta, decidió ir a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Helena, para ver si ya había llegado.

-¿Helena? – dijo tocando la puerta. La puerta se comenzó abrir de par en par, cuando se abrió por completo, una joven de cabello rubio, tés blanca y ojos azules de unos 20 años apareció.

-¡Leon! – exclamo la joven al ver a Leon.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Discúlpenme, de verdad, tuve algunos problemas y no pude subir el cap, pero ya aquí esta, le prometo que voy a actualizar pronto.**


	4. Capitulo4: Problemas familiares

**Capitulo4: Problemas "familiares".**

-¡Leon! – exclamo Sherry, tirándose a los brazos de Leon.

-¿Sherry? – pregunto Leon asombrado de quien lo estaba abrazando.

-Que gusto verte, no hubiera podido esperara hasta mañana – dijo Sherry deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Pero Sherry ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Leon confundido

-Sherry ¿Quién es? – se oyó decir a Helena en el interior de la habitación.

-Helena, mira quien vino – dijo Sherry llamando a Helena.

-¡Leon! – Dijo sorprendida Helena – vaya Sherry tenías razón, sí que es rápido haciendo las cosas jajaja.

-Jaja y muy rápido jajaja – Sherry había entendido a lo que Helena se refería – Pobre Ada, cómo debió terminar jajaja.

-No le veo el chiste – dijo un poco molesto Leon y sonrojado mientras las dos chicas no paraban de reírse.

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes mejor pasa – dijo Helena secándose las lágrimas de tanta risa.

Los tres pasaron y se sentaron en la sala que había.

-Ahora si me vas a decir ¿por qué estás aquí? – pregunto Leon.

-Si – respondió Sherry – es que a Jake se le ocurrió traerme aquí para nuestro aniversario.

-¡¿ESTAS CON JAKE?! – Leon quería a Sherry como una hija, y como todo padre no quería que nadie se le acercara.

-S…si… ¿es que no te lo dije? – Sherry se asustó un poco con la reacción de Leon.

-¡CLARO QUE NO ME LO HAS DICHO, HACE UN AÑO QUE ESTAS CON EL Y YO RECIEN ME ENTERO! – Leon parecía bastante alterado.

-Leon, no deberías ponerte así con ella – dijo Helena sentándose a lado de Leon - ¿no crees que ya está lo suficientemente grande como para tener una relación?

-PERO… - Leon no pudo continuar porque Helena siguió hablando.

-Además, Jake parece un buen chico y siempre la protege – dijo Helena tocando el hombro de Leon.

-¡SHERRY NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CON EL, ES UN MERCENARIO Y TE PODRIA METER EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS! – grito Leon, parecía que ni las palabras de Helena podían calmarlo.

-¡Leon por favor, Jake me hace feliz, ha cambiado bastante y ya no está metido en nada que sea en contra de la ley! – Sherry estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos se veían brillosos.

-¡YA TE LO HE DICHO, NO QUIERO VERTE CON EL! – grito Leon levantándose.

-¡POR QUE NO PUEDES SER COMO HELENA, ELLA ES LA UNICA QUE ME ENTIENDE! – grito Sherry, después se fue llorando al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¡Leon, no tenías que ponerte de esa manera! – dijo muy molesta Helena.

-¡Pero ella no se merece a Jake!, no es que me caiga mal pero… - en ese momento Helena lo interrumpió.

-Pero tienes miedo de perder a Sherry – dijo Helena un poco más calmada – sé que tú quieres a Sherry como una hija, pero tienes que ser comprensivo como todo padre, no puedes seguir tratándola como una niña de doce años; ella ya es toda una mujer y puede enamorarse, y ahora está enamorada de Jake.

Las palabras de Helena hicieron reaccionar a Leon, sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad, eso era tenía miedo de perder a Sherry, tenía miedo de que Jake la pudiera lastimar, no quería que ella estuviera triste.

Leon se sentó en el sofá, no aguanto más y se puso a llorar – "ella ya es una mujer, ya no es mi niña" – pensaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos.

-Leon – Helena se acercó a Leon para consolarlo – "Jamás lo he visto de esta forma" – pensó mientras Leon la abrazaba fuertemente.

Después de unos minutos Leon deshizo el abrazo, estaba con los ojos un poco rojos.

-Lo siento Helena, que pena que me veas así - dijo Leon algo avergonzado.

-Leon, nadie es de piedra – dijo Helena acariciando el rostro de Leon – será mejor que valla a ver a Sherry.

-Si…y por favor dile que me perdone – dijo Leon.

-Nada de eso, tú se lo pedirás en persona – dijo Helena acercándose a la puerta del baño.

-Está bien, pero habla con ella – Leon sabía que si Sherry tenía un arma, no dudaría en usarla.

-Sherry ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Helena tocando la puerta del baño.

-Solo tú, no quiero ver a Leon – respondió Sherry desde adentro.

-Sí, no te preocupes yo sola entrare – después de decir esto, Sherry dejo pasar a Helena y otra vez cerró la puerta.

-"Fui un tonto, como pude gritarle de esa manera; ojala que Helena la calme un poco" – pensó Leon mientras se paraba del sofá.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? No tenía por qué gritarme así – dijo Sherry secándose las lágrimas.

-Tranquilízate Sherry – dijo Helena tratando de calmar a la chica – he hablado con él.

-¿Y qué te dijo? – pregunto Sherry.

-Se nota que te quiere mucho, por eso se puso así, porque él te quiere como una hija – respondio Helena secándole las lágrimas a Sherry.

-Y yo lo quiero como un padre – dijo Sherry.

-Es por eso, como todo padre, él se preocupa mucho por ti y no quiere que nadie te haga daño, él te sigue viendo como la pequeña que encontró en Raccon City… – Helena no pudo seguir porque Sherry la interrumpió.

-¿Y has hablado con el de eso? – pregunto Sherry.

-Sí, no me creerás lo que hiso – dijo Helena en tono divertido.

-¿Qué hiso? – pregunto muy intrigada la joven.

-El pobre se puso a llorar – Helena y Sherry soltaron una pequeña risita – ves que te quiere mucho.

-Jeje si me doy cuenta, vaya hubiera sido bueno grabarlo y el video lo subíamos a YouTube diciendo: "El lado que nadie conoce de Leon Kennedy" tendría muchas visitas jaja – respondió Sherry.

-Jaja hay Sherry – dijo Helena – ¿entonces, te vas a reconciliar con él?

-Si – respondió – pero antes tiene que prometerme una cosa.

Leon estaba desesperado, caminaba de un lado hacia otro esperando a que abrieran la puerta; hasta que por fin vio salir a Helena y a Sherry.

-Leon, he hablado con Sherry, y ella quiere decirte algo – dijo Helena acercando a Sherry hacia Leon.

-¿Me vas a escuchar? – pregunto Sherry algo tímida.

-Claro que si – respondió Leon.

-Bueno, lo único que quiero que me prometas es que…por favor cuando este con Jake y lo veas, quiero que lo trates bien – pidió Sherry.

-Hare lo que tú me pidas, con tal de que no llores más – después de decir esto, Leon y Sherry se abrazaron.

-"Me alegra que se hayan reconciliado, no valía la pena que estuvieran peleados" – pensó Helena viendo el abrazo de "padre e hija".

Después Sherry se fue, era muy tarde y tenía que descansar. Después de irse…

-Gracias Helena – dijo Leon.

-¿De qué? – pregunto Helena.

-Si no fuera por ti, hasta ahora yo y Sherry seguiríamos peleados – respondió Leon sentándose en el sofá.

-No es nada – dijo Helena dándole la espalda a Leon – Sabes Leon, desde hace tiempo….he querido decirte que…

-Zzzzz – Leon se había quedado completamente dormido en el sofá.

-Has tenido un día agotador – se susurró para sí misma Helena; fue a buscar una frazada, acomodo a Leon para que durmiera echado y lo tapo – Por ahora, es mejor así – susurro Helena antes de darle un beso en la frente. Después ella se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Leon se despertó primero.

-Mmmm, ¡no puede ser, me quede dormido en la habitación de Helena! – grito Leon al darse cuenta que se había dormido en el sofá.

Se dirigió a la cama de Helena, y ahí estaba ella, el sol le daba en su cara, haciendo que esta brillara – "Es tan hermosa, parece un ángel" - pensó Leon acariciando el rostro de Helena – "Tal vez, si me estoy enamorando de ella"

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí está el cap 4, espero que les guste **


	5. Capitulo5: Conquista

**Capitulo5: Conquista.**

Helena se comenzó a despertar, abrió de par en par los ojos y se encontró con Leon.

-Leon….pensé que ya te habías ido – dijo Helena sentándose.

-Pues aquí me tienes, molestándote como siempre – dijo Leon en tono divertido.

-Jeje, como te vi que estabas durmiendo tan cómodamente no quise despertarte – dijo Helena.

-Bueno, ¿quieres ir a desayunar? – pregunto Leon.

-Claro que si – respondió Helena – pero primero déjame darme un buen baño.

-Claro, de paso me voy yo también a alistar en mi habitación – dijo Leon dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Helena, después de que Leon se fuera, se alisto a la velocidad de un rayo; igualmente lo hizo Leon, cuando se estaba poniendo la camisa, pensaba – "Helena, te voy a conquistar"; mientras Helena pensaba – "Leon, te voy a conquistar".

Pasaron tres semanas en las que Leon y Helena parecían más que amigos, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, iban a desayunar, almorzar y cenar juntos, de vez en cuando uno se quedaba a dormir en la casa del otro, se hacían cumplidos mutuamente, rentaban películas para verlas juntos, pero el que se había esforzado más, era Leon, había estado muy atento con Helena, hasta cuando estornudaba, él ya tenía un pañuelo para dárselo.

Una tarde que salieron a caminar…

-Helena – dijo Leon.

-Dime – respondió Helena al llamado de Leon.

-Me he enterado de que un restaurante muy elegante se va inaugurara esta noche, y va a haber una gran fiesta, y nos han pasado invitaciones a los huéspedes del hotel y… - Leon estaba muy nervioso, parecía que las palabras no le querían salir de la boca.

-¿Y…? – pregunto Helena.

-Y quisiera preguntarte ¿si querías ir conmigo a la inauguración? Te prometo que no beberé demasiado y… - Leon no pudo seguir porque Helena le puso uno de sus dedos en su boca para callarlo.

-Con un simple ¿quieres ir conmigo? Me bastaba – respondió Helena.

-¿Eso significa que si? – pregunto Leon.

-Claro que si tonto – dijo Helena abrazándose del brazo de su amigo.

Helena aprovecho de que regresaron temprano al hotel y se fue a comprar un vestido.

A la noche, se bañó y su puso el vestido: este era color uva, era largo hasta la altura de los pies, tenía un corte en la pierna derecha que nacía desde la mitad del muslo un poco más arriba, el escote era en V, este dejaba mostrar un poco del busto de Helena, tenía unos tirantes no muy gruesos ni tampoco muy delgados, donde empezaba el busto, llevaba una delgada cinta de brillante que daba un toque elegante al vestido. Se puso unos zapatos de taco 7, estos eran plateados que combinaban muy bien con el vestido. Se hiso unos rulos, desde la mitad de la cabeza hacia abajo, se sujetó un pequeño mechón de cabello con un gancho muy elegante. Se puso unas cuantas pulseras, aretes no muy largos y un collar que Leon le había regalado hace poco, este era de diamantes; se delineo los ojos, se puso unas sombras que combinaban con el vestido, se pintó los labios con un rosado claro que le quedaba muy bien y por último se hecho un poco de brillo y perfume.

Helena estaba lista para salir con Leon, en unos pocos minutos, tocaron la puerta, Helena recogió su pequeño bolso y la abrió.

-Leon – dijo Helena al verlo: él estaba vestido con un terno negro muy elegante, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y los zapatos también negros, Leon se había peinado pero se lo dejo el cabello como siempre.

-¡Helena! – Dijo Leon al ver a su amiga con ese vestido - ¡Te ves muy hermosa!

-Leon no exageres – dijo Helena sonrojada.

-No exagero, de verdad te ves bellísima – dijo Leon – a puesto que serás la envidia de todas las que estén ahí.

-Gracias, tu tampoco te ves nada mal – comento Helena mirando a su amigo.

-Gracias, perdona si no me peine bien es que no me gusta el cabello hacia atrás – dijo Leon sin dejar de mirar lo hermosa que se veía Helena.

-No importa, así me gusta tu pelo – este comentario hiso que Leon se sonrojara.

-Mejor vamos o llegaremos tarde – dijo Leon doblando un poco su brazo para que Helena lo tomara.

Se tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar a la inauguración del local, el cual estaba bien decorado y muy elegante.

Apenas entraron, todos los hombres que estaban presentes posaron su mirada en Helena y las mujeres la miraban con envidia.

-Me arrepiento de que vinieras vestida así - le susurro Leon.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Helena en un susurro también.

-Porque todos te han puesto la mirada encima -dijo Leon un poco molesto.

-Jaja hay Leon, creo que te has puesto celoso – dijo Helena en tono divertido.

-Pues claro que si – respondió Leon – Pero mira quien viene por allá.

Helena se volteo y vio que Rayan se acercaba hacia ellos para saludarlos.

-Que me parta un rayo ahora mismo – susurro Helena.

-Solo actúa como la otra vez – también le susurro Leon.

-Hola Helena, te vez hermosa – dijo el joven dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Leon ya me lo ha dicho como más de cien veces – respondió Helena al alago del joven.

-Es la pura verdad amor – dijo Leon dándole un beso en la mejilla Helena.

-Gracias querido, siempre tan tierno – dijo Helena.

-Hacen una bonita pareja – dijo Rayan.

-Muchas gracias – contesto Leon.

-Helena quisiera que vengas a bailar conmigo – dijo el chico extendiendo su mano.

-Lo siento Rayan, pero ya tengo pareja – contesto Helena a la propuesta del joven.

-Bueno, entonces yo me voy, hasta luego – dijo el chico cabizbajo y se fue.

-Pensé que te irías con el – dijo Leon.

-Como le dije: ya tengo pareja – dijo Helena – venga Leon vamos a bailar.

Leon solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Leon y Helena bailaron como unas dos horas seguidas, se estaban divirtiendo bastante; fueron a sentarse para descansar un rato.

-Helena ¿te estas divirtiendo? – pregunto Leon.

-Claro que si Leon – respondió Helena con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

-Me alegro – dijo Leon.

Cuando estaban conversando, de repente apareció Ada en frente suyo.

-Hola Leon – dijo Ada, ella estaba vestida con el mismo vestido con el que fue a España.

-Hola Ada – dijo Leon, este no se inmuto por cómo estaba vestida y no le dio importancia a su presencia. Helena lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Leon se fuera con ella.

-¿Bailamos? – pregunto Ada seductoramente.

-No, ya tengo pareja – respondió Leon sacando otra vez a Helena a la pista de baile.

Ada se quedó sorprendida de que Leon por segunda vez la rechazara, decidió irse de la fiesta, no se quedaría a ver como Leon y Helena se divertían.

Esta vez, era un baile lento el que tenían que bailar, Leon rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Helena y ella rodeo el cuello de Leon con sus brazos.

Mientras bailaban…

-Leon ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ella? – pregunto Helena.

-Yo ya tengo pareja – respondió Leon.

Helena al escuchar esto, lo abrazo mientras bailaban. Después del baile, la fiesta había terminado, Leon y Helena tomaron un taxi ya que era muy tarde.

Cuando llegaron, Leon acompaño a Helena hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Leon – dijo Helena parada en el marco de la puerta – muchas gracias, me la he pasado súper bien.

-Gracias a ti, por aceptar mi invitación - dijo Leon – Helena, quiero que sepas que estas tres semanas que la hemos pasado juntos, han sido maravillosas y he llegado a la conclusión de que…

-¿De qué? – pregunto Helena.

-De que…..de que….de que estoy completamente enamorado de ti – dijo Leon muy sonrojado.

-Leon – Helena no sabía que decirle, ella también estaba enamorada de él, pero no quería ser plato de segunda mesa – Leon…..discúlpame por favor – después de decir esto, Helena cerró la puerta, dejando a Leon fuera.

-"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo decirle? No quiero que me haga daño, no quiero sufrir más, no quiero ser plato de segunda mesa, no quiero que Leon se vaya con ella" – pensaba Helena caminando por toda la habitación, después de pensarlo bien unos minutos, se dijo a si misma – Ya se lo que debo hacer.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y aquí está el cap 5, espero que el fic les siga gustando y dejen reviews **


	6. Capitulo6: Amor y un accidente

Capitulo6: Amor y…un accidente.

Al siguiente día, Helena se levantó temprano para poder hablar con Leon. Después de vestirse fue a tocar la puerta de Leon, la puerta tardo segundos en abrirse.

-Helena – dijo Leon sorprendido.

-Leon, quiero hablar contigo – dijo Helena muy seria.

-Claro, pasa por favor – dijo Leon invitándola a entrar. Cuando los dos ya estaban dentro, Leon y Helena se sentaron en un sofá para poder conversar.

-Te escucho – dijo Leon.

-Bueno Leon, quiero que hablemos claro – dijo Helena mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Leon.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste ayer – respondió Helena – Leon, desde que te conocí me enamore de ti, pero nunca te lo dije por miedo a que me rechaces, pero te quiero decir una cosa: no quiero que me uses para olvidar a Ada, me lastimarías mucho si eso es así.

-Helena, yo nunca pensé en hacer eso – dijo Leon – yo te amo de verdad.

-¿Estás seguro? Tú mismo me dijiste que nunca podrías olvidar a Ada – dijo Helena en un tono triste.

-Helena soy capaz de olvidarme por completo de ella solo por ti, Helena yo te amo de verdad, no necesito confirmar mis sentimientos; desde que nos encontramos, ni un solo momento pensé en Ada, yo solo tengo ojos para ti – dijo Leon tomando las manos de Helena.

-Oh Leon – después de decir esto, Helena beso a Leon rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este. Leon también correspondió el beso.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Leon, promete una cosa – dijo Helena.

-Lo que sea – respondió Leon.

-Quiero que me prometas que siempre estarás a mi lado – dijo Helena.

-Claro que si – dijo Leon.

-Hay Leon – dijo Ada, estaba observando con unos binoculares las habitación de Leon – ni creas que te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí.

Leon y Helena comenzaron una relación amorosa. Un día, Helena estaba arreglando sus cosas para cambiarse a la habitación de Leon pero de pronto tocaron la puerta desesperadamente.

-Ya voy – dijo Helena, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Sherry, ella estaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

-Sherry, ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Helena.

-Helena – Sherry se echó a llorar, Helena la hiso pasar, le dio algo para que bebiera y para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Helena.

-Sí, gracias – contesto Sherry.

-Dime porque estuviste llorando – dijo Helena.

-Jake me engaña con otra – respondió Sherry.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Helena.

-Porque yo lo vi, lo vi encontrarse con esa en un restaurante y encima la invito a comer – dijo Sherry aguantando las lágrimas.

-Sherry ¿estás segura? – volvió a preguntar Helena.

-Completamente – contesto la chica.

Leon estaba arreglando los cajones para la ropa de Helena, en eso, alguien toco la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Jake.

-Jake, que sorpresa – dijo Leon.

-Leon, podemos hablar – dijo Jake, Leon lo invito a pasar y los dos se sentaron frente a frente.

-Muy bien, te escucho – dijo Leon.

-Es sobre Sherry – al decir esto, el corazón de Leon pareció detenerse.

-¿Ella está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? – pregunto preocupado Leon.

-No te preocupes ella está bien, sino que piensa que la estoy engañando – dijo Jake calmando un poco a Leon.

-¿Y por qué piensa eso? – pregunto Leon.

-Es que me vio encontrarme con una chica en un restaurante, pero lo que ella no sabe es que esa chica es mi prima – dijo Jake.

-¿Pero porque no se lo dijiste? – pregunto nuevamente.

-Porque no me dejo explicárselo, apenas me vio con ella, me hiso un tremendo escándalo en el restaurante y se vino directamente aquí – respondió Jake.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? – Leon estaba confundido.

-Pues, quisiera que le expliques cómo son las cosas, porque a mí ni quiere verme – respondió Jake.

-Está bien – después de decir esto, Leon salió de la habitación, fue a la habitación de Helena y antes de tocar la puerta pensó – "Maldita sea, no puedo creer que voy a hacer esto"

Toco la puerta y a los pocos segundos la abrió Helena.

-Leon – dijo Helena.

-Sherry está aquí ¿verdad? – pregunto Leon.

-Sí; pasa – respondió Helena.

Leon se encontró con Sherry, esta apenas lo vio, lo abrazo y le conto todo.

-Sherry, Jake vino a verme – dijo Leon.

-¿Y qué te dijo? – pregunto Sherry.

-Sherry, la chica que viste, es la prima de Jake – respondió Leon.

-¿Es su prima? – pregunto Sherry.

-Sí, a Jake se le ve muy triste, Sherry deberías disculparte – lo que estaba diciendo Leon, le estaba costando mucho.

-Con razón tenían un parecido. Claro que me disculpare – dijo Sherry saliendo de la habitación y entrando en la habitación de Leon.

-Me sorprende que tú le haya dicho eso – dijo Helena poniéndose a lado de Leon.

-No sabes lo mucho que me costó – dijo Leon abrazando con un brazo a Helena.

-Venga, hay que ver cómo van – dijo Helena tomando a Leon de la mano.

Los dos comenzaron a espiarlos detrás de la puerta.

-Jake por favor perdóname – dijo Sherry dándole un abrazo a Jake.

-Sherry no hay nada que perdonar – dijo Jake correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Oh Jake – Sherry en ese momento lo beso.

Leon se estaba controlando por no ir a separarlos.

-Maldita sea, tanto tiempo se tiene que besar – susurro Leon.

-Leon, tú eres el menos indicado para hablar, porque tú no solo me besas – dijo Helena en forma seductora.

-Vámonos ya vienen – dijo Leon.

Los dos se fueron a la habitación de Helena, Jake y Sherry los encontraron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Muchas gracias Leon – agradeció Jake.

-No hay de que – dijo Leon.

-Leon, ¿se lo decimos ahora? – pregunto Helena.

-Sí, yo creo que si – dijo Leon parándose junto con Helena.

-¿Decirnos qué? – pregunto Sherry.

-Sherry, yo y Helena estamos juntos – dijo Leon sin tartamudear; Leon y Helena esperaban alguna rabieta, tal vez un grito pero lo que recibieron fue totalmente diferente.

-¡Kyyyaaa, que bien Leon! – Dijo Sherry muy emocionada – Por fin voy a tener mamá.

-¡Sherry! – el comentario de Sherry hiso que Leon se sonrojara.

-Jaja, Leon no te pongas así – dijo Helena.

-Un motivo para quedarnos – dijo Sherry.

Sherry, Helena, Leon y Jake se quedaron conversando un buen rato, hasta que se hiso tarde y Sherry y Jake tenían que irse. Después que se fueron…

-Pero que problema con Sherry ¿verdad? – dijo Helena tomando sus cosas.

-Sí, venga te ayudo – dijo Leon tomando una de las maletas de Helena.

Los dos trasladaron las cosas de Helena al cuarto de Leon. Ya era muy noche y Helena estaba cansada.

-Mmm pero que cansada me siento – dijo Helena sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tan cansada como para no estar conmigo? – pregunto Leon seductoramente, este se sentó a lado de ella y comenzó a besar el cuello de Helena.

-Sí, muy cansada, de ahora en adelante hasta cuando nos casemos, nada de sexo – dijo Helena parando los besos de Leon.

-Pero si todavía no te he pedido matrimonio – dijo Leon.

-Por eso mismo – respondió Helena en forma divertida.

-¡Helena! – exclamo Leon.

-Dime Leon – dijo Helena como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Por estas vez ganas – dijo Leon.

-Siempre gano querido – dijo Helena dándole un beso en la mejilla – ahora a descansar.

Los dos se fueron a dormir, pero Leon aún seguía descontento.

Pasaron dos meses que Helena y Leon estaba juntos, los dos se sentían muy felices, no habían tenido problemas y se la pasaban de maravilla, todos los días salían a conocer un poco más de la cuidad. En ese momento los dos eran muy felices.

Una mañana…

-Leon, necesito ir a comprar unas cosas – dijo Helena tomando su bolso.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto Leon.

-No te preocupes, iré sola, no tardare mucho – después de decir esto, Helena le dio un beso a Leon y se fue.

-"Porque tengo un mal presentimiento" – pensó Leon.

Helena se fue a comprar un poco de ropa, perfume y todo lo que necesitaba, el semáforo cambio a rojo y no había ningún carro, Helena comenzó a cruzar la pista y de la nada salió un convertible rojo que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Helena.

-"Muere Helena" – pensó Ada, ella era la conductora.

Helena no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar al coche y este la alcanzo…

CONTINUARA…

Si no dejan sus reviews no hay próximo cap


	7. Capitulo7: Confusion y mentiras

Capitulo7: Confusión y mentiras.

Leon estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión, de pronto sonó su teléfono.

-¿Si? – contesto Leon.

-¿Usted es el señor Leon Kennedy? – pregunto la otra voz en el teléfono, esta voz era femenina.

-Si soy yo – respondió Leon.

-Señor lo llamamos desde el hospital, su novia Helena a sufrido un accidente – dijo la enfermera.

Leon sintió como si el corazón se le parara, no sabía que hacer, tan solo se quedo parado unos minutos y después reacciono.

-Iré para allá de inmediato – después de decir esto, Leon colgó y se fue directo al hospital.

Leon no tardo en llegar y pregunto en donde se encontraba Helena.

-Ella aun esta en emergencias, sufrió fracturas muy graves – dijo la enfermera.

-Esperare aquí – dijo Leon sentándose.

Paso una hora, Leon podía ver como los doctores iban de un lugar a otro, todos estaban apurados y confundían mas a Leon, hasta que…

-¿Usted es el señor Kennedy? – pregunto un doctor.

-Si – respondió Leon parándose.

-Lo siento mucho, su novia a muerto – dijo el doctor.

-¡Que! – Leon no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas y se puso a llorar, no podía creerlo, Helena había muerto, sentía que en ese mismo instante iba a morir el también.

-¿Desea pasar a verla? – pregunto el doctor.

-Si – contestó Leon entre lágrimas.

El doctor lo guio hasta un cuarto donde yacía el cadáver tapado con una sabana.

-Lo dejare solo – dijo el doctor retirándose.

Leon iba a destapar la parte de la cara, quería ver una vez mas el rostro de Helena, pero cuando lo hiso – Esta mujer no es Helena – se dijo para si mismo observando a una mujer joven de cabello rubio. Llamo enseguida al doctor.

-Ella no es mi novia – dijo Leon.

-¿Usted no es el señor Brad Kennedy Tunner? – pregunto el doctor mirando su expediente.

-No, yo soy Leon Scott Kennedy – respondió Leon.

-Lo siento mucho señor, lo confundimos, su novia se llama Helena Harper ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar.

-Si – respondió Leon.

-Ella esta en la habitación 45, mil perdones – se disculpo el doctor.

-No hay problema – Leon se sentía mas tranquilo, Helena no había muerto; fue rápidamente a la habitación que le indico el doctor.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Helena, tenia la cabeza vendada, tenia puesto un collarín, el brazo derecho lo tenia enyesado y estaba golpeada.

-Helena – dijo Leon sentándose en la cama.

-Leon, pensé que ya nunca te volvería a verte – dijo Helena tocando con su mano izquierda el rostro de Leon - ¿Estuviste llorando?

-Larga historia – respondió Leon – Helena, la próxima vez que salgas, saldré contigo.

-Esta bien Leon – dijo Helena sonriéndole.

-No entiendo, tú eres muy precavida, ¿Cómo es que te atropellaron? – pregunto Leon.

-Leon, el semáforo estaba en rojo y cruce, pero de pronto apareció un convertible rojo – respondió Helena – Leon no quiero alarmarte, pero creo que quien conducía el auto, era Ada.

-No lo creo, ella no seria capaz de tal cosa – dijo Leon.

-Si tú lo dices – dijo Helena desviando su vista hacia la ventana.

-Helena no te pongas asi – dijo Leon volteando delicadamente la cara de Helena con su mano.

-Estoy bien – dijo Helena aun mirando hacia otro lado.

-Helena, te conozco, estás molesta – dijo Leon.

-Si lo estoy, es que Leon, no puedo creer lo ciego que eres, Ada es capaz de todo con tal de recuperarte – Helena sabia que Leon aun seguía sintiendo cosas por Ada.

-Helena yo… - Leon no pudo seguir porque alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡Helena! – exclamo Sherry entrando junto con Jake.

-Sherry, que bueno que viniste – saludo Helena.

-Se te ve bien – dijo Jake haciendo que Helena riera.

-Jajá, gracias Jake – respondió Helena al alago del chico.

-Leon – dijo Sherry parándose delante de Leon - ¡Por tu culpa Helena esta asi!

-Hola Sherry; ¿de que estas hablando? – pregunto Leon confundido.

-¿De que hablo? ¡De que si la mujerzuela esa de Ada, estuviera en la cárcel, esto no hubiera pasado! – grito Sherry.

-¿Tu también piensas que fue Ada? – pregunto Leon.

-Leon, todos creemos eso – dijo Jake.

Leon se sentía confundido, no sabia si creer que fue un accidente o creer que fue Ada.

-Por favor, entiendan a Leon, el aun no ha podido olvidar a Ada – dijo Helena en un tono triste.

-Helena – susurro Leon.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que el doctor entro.

-Muy bien, señorita Helena ya puede irse a casa, solo procure estar en reposo y sus heridas sanaran mas rápido – después de decir esto el doctor salió.

-Que bien Leon, no tendremos que quedarnos – dijo Helena muy sonriente – Sherry ayúdame por favor a cambiarme.

Dicho esto, Jake y Leon salieron de la habitación.

-Helena conmigo no tienes que fingir – dijo Sherry ayudando a Helena a pararse.

-¿De que hablas? – pregunto Helena.

-Te sientes triste porque Leon aun no olvida a Ada – respondió Sherry.

-Sherry no se que hacer – Helena se echo a llorar en los brazos de su amiga.

-Leon, ¿sabias que lastimas mucho a Helena? – pregunto Jake.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Leon cruzándose de brazos.

-Helena varias veces ha llamado a Sherry llorando, diciéndole que te ha visto viendo una foto de Ada; deja de una buena vez de pensar en esa mujer – respondió Jake.

-He tratado, pero no puedo – dijo Leon.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, Sherry estaba ayudando a Helena a caminar, Jake los llevo en su auto hasta el hotel y después de fue con Sherry.

Leon sentó a Helena en uno de los sillones, después de un rato se sentó a lado de ella.

-¿Por qué dijiste que aun no había olvidado a Ada? – pregunto Leon.

-Porque es verdad – contesto Helena – muchas veces te he visto mirando una foto suya, a veces mientras duermes, pronuncias su nombre; Leon tu nunca podrás olvidar a Ada.

-Helena, antes de encontrarnos aquí – dijo Leon – yo soñaba todas las noches contigo y con tu hermana Deborah, soñaba cuando ella se transformó y yo te aleje de ella, pero al darme cuenta, no te estaba sosteniéndote a ti, estaba sosteniendo a Deborah y tu te habías convertido en crisálida, yo caía de rodillas ante tu cuerpo y en eso aparecía Ada y te mataba. Últimamente he vuelto a tener esos sueños y por eso pronuncio su nombre.

-Leon, yo no sabia que… - Helena no pudo continuar porque Leon la interrumpió.

-Jake tenía razón, prometí que olvidaría a Ada, y hasta ahora no lo he hecho – Leon se sentía frustrado, de pronto sonó el celular de Leon, este lo vio y era un mensaje que decía:

"Leon, necesito que me veas en el restaurante que queda cerca de tu hotel; mañana a las 12. Ada"

-¿Quien es? – pregunto Helena.

-Es Hunnigan, como siempre molestando – respondió Leon con una mentira.

-Ha – Helena no se quedo muy convencida – bueno será mejor que vallamos a dormir, me siento cansada y tu también lo debes estar.

-Tienes razón, vamos a dormir- dijo Leon dándole un beso a Helena.

Helena espero a que Leon se durmiera, se levanto de la cama, cogió su celular y marco el numero de Hunnigan.

-¿Si? – dijo Hunnigan somnolienta.

-Hunnigan, soy yo Helena, necesito que me hagas un favor – susurro Helena para que Leon no la escuchara.

-Dime – dijo Hunnigan.

-Necesito que interceptes el celular de Leon y me mandes el ultimo mensaje que tiene – dijo Helena.

-Pero no seria mejor que tú cogieras su celular y lo veas – dijo Hunnigan.

-Leon lo tiene con clave y todo, lo tiene bien asegurado – dijo Helena.

-¿Y tu para que quieres saber que dice su ultimo mensaje? No me digas que te encontraste con él – dijo Hunnigan emocionada.

-Una larga historia, después te la contare, ahora por favor solo has lo que te pido – suplico Helena.

-Esta bien, mañana te llamo – después Hunnigan colgó y Helena volvió a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Leon se despertó primero, quería darse un buen baño; antes de entrara al baño el celular de Helena sonó, Leon lo contesto.

-¿Si? – pregunto Leon.

-¿Leon? – pregunto Hunnigan.

-¿Hunnigan? – pregunto Leon.

-¿Por qué contestas el celular de Helena? Bueno eso no importa, pásame con ella – dijo Hunnigan.

-Ella aun esta… - Leon no pudo terminar de hablar porque Helena el arranco el celular de la mano.

-Hunnigan ¿lo conseguiste? – pregunto Helena.

-¿Conseguir que? – pregunto Leon muy confundido.

-Seguías aquí – después de decir esto, Helena se encerró en el baño.

-Helena, conseguí el mensaje – dijo Hunnigan.

-Gracias Hunnigan, dímelo – dijo Helena.

-Muy bien dice: "Leon, necesito que me veas en el restaurante que queda cerca de tu hotel; mañana a las 12. Ada" – respondió Hunnigan.

-Gracias Hunnigan, hasta luego – después, las dos chicas colgaron – "Leon, eres un maldito mentiroso" – pensó Helena con rabia.

Helena salió del baño – lo siento Leon, ya te puedes bañar – dijo Helena dándole un beso.

Leon se quedo confundido pero no le dio importancia, mientras el se bañaba…

-"Leon, como me puedes hacer esto, te amo tanto y al parecer tu a mi no" – pensó Helena derramando una lagrima.

CONTINUARA…

Sorry por no actualizar antes, pero aquí esta el cap 7, espero que les guste como siempre y recuerden: si no dejan sus reviews no hay próximo cap.


	8. Capitulo8: Seguimiento

Capitulo8: Seguimiento.

-Helena voy a salir un rato – dijo Leon poniéndose una casaca.

-Está bien, ¿tardaras mucho? – pregunto Helena leyendo una revista.

-No lo creo, te llamare si se complican las cosas – después de decir esto Leon salió.

Helena se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió del hotel siguiendo a Leon. El se sentó junto con Ada y Helena se sentó detrás de ellos, tenía unos lentes oscuros puestos para que no la reconocieran.

-¿Qué quieres Ada? – pregunto Leon.

-Leon no tiene que tratarme asi – dijo Ada – solo quería pasar un rato contigo.

-¿Pasar tiempo conmigo? – pregunto Leon incrédulo.

-Bueno, esta no es la forma que quisiera pasar contigo – dijo Ada seductoramente. Ella se paro y se sentó en las piernas de Leon – Vamos Leon, acéptalo, tú nunca me olvidaras, todas las noches antes de dormir, ves una foto mía.

-¿Me sigues espiando? – pregunto Leon.

-Leon, yo he visto todo, vi cuando te besaste con Helena, vi cuando Jake fue a buscarte, Leon yo nunca te perderé de vista – dijo Ada acercando su cara mas a la de Leon.

-"Vamos Leon, apártala de ti" – pensaba Helena mientras los observaba.

-Ada yo no… - Ada sello con sus labios los de Leon.

Leon quería deshacer el beso, pero no podía, él hiso todo lo contrario de lo que le decía su mente, correspondió el beso.

Helena salió rápidamente del lugar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta; se sentía destrozada por dentro, no podía creer que Leon correspondiera el beso. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo al hotel, al llegar a su habitación, se puso a llorar, se sentía muy mal, de repente sonó su celular.

-¿Si? – pregunto Helena entre llantos.

-Helena soy yo Leon – dijo Leon - ¿Mas tarde quieres ir al cine?

-No gracias Leon – dijo Helena tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¿Estuviste llorando? – pregunto Leon.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – respondió Helena, por mas que quería, no dejaba de llorar – solo quiero que vengas.

-Está bien, voy para allá de inmediato – dijo Leon, después colgó el celular.

-¿Leon tan enamorado de ella estas? – pregunto Ada.

-Lo siento Ada, lo que yo siento por ti ya no es amor – dijo Leon, y después se fue dejándola sola.

-"Al menos esa estúpida tuvo un golpe fuerte cuando nos vio" – pensó Ada con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

Leon llego lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación y encontró a Helena durmiendo, el noto que Helena estaba con los ojos hinchados.

-"¿Por qué habrá estado llorando?" – pensó Leon mientras se ponía un pantalón de buzo para dormir.

Pasaron tres semanas, Helena ya estaba recuperada del todo y tan solo faltaba una semana para que las vacaciones de los dos acabaran; Helena había estado indiferente con Leon esas tres semanas.

Helena estaba viendo una revista y Leon estaba viendo la televisión, de pronto el celular de Helena sonó.

-Diga – contesto Helena.

-Helena soy Rayan – respondió el chico.

-Hola, dime ¿Qué a pasado? – pregunto Helena.

-En la fiesta te dejaste tu bolso y yo lo tengo, ¿quieres que vaya a tu hotel? – pregunto Rayan.

-No, yo iré a tu casa, tan solo dame la dirección – respondió Helena, Rayan le dicto la dirección y ella la escribió.

-Muy bien no vemos allá – después Helena y colgó.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto Leon.

-Una amiga – mintió Helena – no me tardo, quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Y por que ella no viene aquí? – pregunto Leon.

-Leon yo también tengo derecho a salir – dijo Helena tomando sus llaves, después salió.

Leon no se quedo tranquilo y la siguió, llegaron hasta una casa cerca de la playa. Helena toco el timbre y Leon se escondió tras unos arbustos.

-Hola Helena – dijo Rayan abriendo la puerta.

-Hola Rayan – dijo Helena dándole una abrazo.

-¿Entras? – pregunto el chico.

-Claro – respondió Helena.

-"Con que una amiga" – pensó Leon acercándose a la casa.

Helena le conto todo llorando a Rayan, él no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo Leon engañaría a una mujer como Helena?

-¿Y que piensas hacer? – pregunto Rayan.

-Terminare con el, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por su culpa – respondió Helena, sentido un pequeño pinchazo en su cuello – Rayan que tengo en el cuello.

-Te a picado un mosquito – dijo Rayan, después fue a buscar gasa y alcohol para poder curarle la herida a Helena; mientras la estaba curando…

-Cualquiera que te viera, diría que te he comido a besos – dijo Rayan sacándole una sonrisa a Helena.

-Jajaja hay Rayan – rio Helena, Rayan se fue acercando a ella y la beso, Helena cayo en el sofá y Rayan termino encima de ella.

Leon por fin pudo ver al interior de la casa ya que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero cuando vio a Rayan encima de Helena besándola, la sangre le hervía, tenia ganas de entrar y golpearlo pero se contuvo y se fue al hotel.

-Rayan, espera – dijo Helena separando un poco al chico.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el Rayan.

-Lo siento no puedo hacer esto, aunque Leon me haga daño, yo lo amo mas que a mi vida – dijo Helena.

Rayan comprendió que nunca podría competir con Leon – Bueno, al menos déjame llevarte a tu hotel – dijo Rayan, Helena asintió con la cabeza y los dos se marcharon.

Helena se despidió de Rayan y abrió al puerta, encontrándose con Leon, quien estaba parado y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué pasa Leon? – pregunto Helena.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu amiga? – pregunto Leon.

-Bien, gracias – respondió Helena un poco confundida.

-Que bien, pero por casualidad ¿esa amiga no se llama Rayan? – pregunto Leon.

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Helena algo asustada.

-Te seguí - respondió Leon – y fuiste a la casa de Rayan ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

-Porque te hubieras puesto como loco – respondió Helena.

-¡Y de paso te besuqueaste con el! – Leon empezaba a levantar la voz.

-¡PERO YO NO TE DIJE NADA CUANDO TU TE BESUQUEASTE CON ADA! – grito Helena.

-¡ME SEGUISTE AQUELLA VEZ! – grito Leon.

Helena se había delatado sola, parecía que la relación de los dos, ese día llegaría a su fin.

CONTINUARA…

Ya saben si no hay reviews no hay el próximo capitulo


	9. Capitulo9: Reconciliacion

Capitulo9: Reconciliación.

-¡ME SEGUISTE AQUELLA VEZ! – grito Leon.

-Yo… - Helena estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero no, quería arreglar las cosas de una buena vez - ¡si te seguí! ¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE LA VERDAD!

-¡NO QUERIA QUE TE PREOCUPARAS! – la pelea se estaba intensificando con gritos.

-¡NO, ESO ES MENTIRA; TU LO UNICO QUE QUERIAS ES QUEDARTE CON ELLA PARA IR A UN HOTEL DE CUARTA! – Helena ya no soportaba más, tenía que decirle a Leon todo lo que pensaba.

-¡HELENA YO NO HE HECHO NADA CON ELLA! – Se defendió Leon - ¡TU ERES LA QUE ME DEBERIA DAR EXPLICACIONES A MI, PORQUE DE SEGURO QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON ESE DESGRACIADO, YA QUE TE DEJO UN BESO EN EL CUELLO!

-¡SIMPLEMENTE YA NOSE PUEDO CONTIGO LEON! – Helena se echó a llorar – no puedo creer que me hagas esto.

-¡Yo no te he hecho nada! – Leon no podía entender de que hablaba Helena.

-¿Seguro? – Pregunto Helena – Y ya no recuerdas las veces que nombrabas a Ada en frente mío ¡ya no recuerdas cuando mirabas su foto antes de dormir! ¡YA NO RECUERDAS CUANDO TE BESO Y TU NO HACIAS NADA POR APARTARLA DE TI! ¡YA NO RECUERDAS LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR!

-¡AL MENOS ELLA NO ME HACIA TANTOS PROBLEMAS COMO TU! – grito Leon, haciendo que Helena se enfureciera más.

-¡PAF! – Sonó la cachetada que le dio Helena - ¡SI DICES QUE ELLA TE HACE FELIZ, PUES QUEDATE CON ELLA, YO ME REGRESO A WASHINGTON!

Después de decir esto, Helena saco su maleta y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Leon no quería que ella se vaya, no quería perderla, pero tampoco podía perdonarla por lo que supuestamente había hecho con Rayan.

-Helena, por favor, yo no quería decir eso – dijo Leon acercándose a ella.

-No lo querías decir pero si lo pensaste – dijo Helena mientras guardaba más ropa dentro de la maleta.

-Por favor Helena – suplicaba Leon – está bien, te perdono por lo que hiciste con Rayan.

-Leon, todavía tienes cara para decirme eso – dijo Helena mirándolo - ¡YO NO ME ACOSTE CON RAYAN!

-¡Y QUE ES ESO QUE TIENES EN EL CUELLO! – grito Leon sacando lo que quedaba de la gasa que protegía la herida.

-¡LEON ES UNA PICADA QUE SE ME INFECTO! – se defendió Helena empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡O SI CLARO Y YO NACI AYER! – grito Leon sarcásticamente.

-¡HHHAAA! ¡ME VOY LEON! – Después de decir esto, Helena cerro su maleta y la bajo al piso para irse, antes de irse, cogió el vestido de la fiesta y se lo lanzo a Leon – entrégaselo a Ada, o si no quédatelo como un recuerdo.

Después Helena se fue y Leon se quedó con el vestido en sus manos.

-¡MALDITA SEA! – Grito Leon arrojando el vestido – Iré a tomar un poco de aire por la playa.

Helena estaba llorando desconsoladamente, pero lo que si iba a hacer era regresarse a Washington, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Leon llego rápidamente a la playa y se sentó en la arena a mirar el mar.

-Leon, ¿pero qué haces aquí tan solo? – pregunto Ada quien apareció de repente.

-¿Otra vez tú? – dijo Leon con desdén.

-No me digas, te peleaste con Helena – dijo Ada acercándose más a él – Leon ella no te merece, tu mereces a una mujer como yo, decidida y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, es una tonta por enojarse por un simple besito y además…

-Espera – la interrumpió Leon - ¿Tu sabias que Helena estaba viéndonos?

-Leon pero que cosas dices yo solo… - Ada trato de defenderse a la pregunta de Leon, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Eres una arpía Ada – dijo Leon levantándose y caminando a lado contrario de donde estaba ella.

-Leon espera…. ¡yo la atropelle! – grito Ada para que Leon se detuviera.

-¡QUE HICISTE QUE! – grito Leon volteándose bruscamente.

-Lo que has escuchado – dijo Ada acercándose a él.

-¡LA PUDISTE MATAR, ERES IDIOTA O QUE! – Leon no podía creerlo, todo este tiempo Sherry, Jake y Helena tenían razón. Todo el amor y aprecio que sentía por ella, se le fue por completo y se convirtió en decepción y odio.

-Lo hice por ti, porque quiero tenerte solamente para mí, te amo demasiado como para dejarte en brazos de otra – dijo Ada a punto de abrazarlo.

-Ada tu no me amas – dijo Leon apartándola – tu estas obsesionada conmigo, si me amaras de verdad dejarías que sea feliz con la mujer que ame, además, lo siento Ada pero yo ya no te amo.

Dicho esto Leon se fue de la vista de Ada y ella pensó – "Tiene razón, ya es tiempo de olvidarlo, yo también necesito ser feliz"

Leon estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno, no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpó Leon.

-¿Leon? – dijo Rayan.

-Rayan, pero que haces aquí – dijo Leon muy sorprendido de con quien se había chocado.

-Fui a dar una vuelta – dijo Rayan – Leon, vaya que Helena te ama bastante.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Leon confundido.

Rayan le conto todo lo que había pasado, Leon se dio cuenta de que estaba en un error, y no podía tener dudas ya que era Rayan quien se lo estaba contando con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Todo lo que me acabas de decir ¿es cierto? – pregunto Leon.

-Completamente – respondió Rayan.

-Maldita sea, que he hecho – dijo Leon agarrándose con una mano la cabeza.

-¿Qué a pasado Leon? – pregunto Rayan confundido.

-Después te lo contare, ahora tengo que ir al aeropuerto – después, Leon salió corriendo, paro un taxi y se fue directo al aeropuerto.

-"Helena, lo lamento tanto, por favor no te vayas" – pensaba Leon.

Helena estaba sentada en una banca, esperando a que la llamaran para abordar el avión.

-"Leon, las cosas tienen que ser asi" – pensaba Helena mientras miraba una fotografía donde estaban Leon y ella abrazados, ella derramo una lágrima encima de la foto y después la guardo.

En ese momento, comenzaron a caer unas cuantas gotas de lluvia, no eran grandes pero al parecer la lluvia duraría unas cuantas horas.

-"Lo que me faltaba, espero que no cancelen el vuelo" – pensó Helena abrochando su abrigo.

-Los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Washington, acérquense a la zona de embarque – se oyó decir en todo el lugar.

Helena se paro y se dirigió a donde indicaron, cuando ya iba a entrar para que le revisen sus cosas…

-¡HELENA! – grito Leon, estaba completamente mojado.

-"No puede ser" – pensó Helena dándose la vuelta para ver quien había gritado su nombre - ¡Leon!

Los dos se acercaron mutuamente, Helena se quedo sorprendida de que Leon estuviera ahí.

-Leon, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto Helena.

-Helena no te vayas – respondió Leon.

-Leon tengo que tomar mi vuelo o si no lo voy a perder – dijo Helena a punto de darse la vuelta.

-No Helena – dijo Leon volteándola otra vez con su mano – escúchame por favor.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme? – pregunto Helena cruzada de brazos.

-Helena, se que cometí un error, un grave error que ahora me esta costando muy caro – respondió Leon – por favor perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que te dije; me encontré con Rayan y me conto todo, Helena de verdad perdóname por favor, no se como podría vivir un día sin ti.

-¿Y que hay de Ada? – volvió a preguntar Helena.

-Me encontré con ella en la playa – respondió Leon – también lamento no creerte, ella me confeso todo, confeso que te había atropellado y que me beso porque sabia que tu estabas espiándonos. Ahora el amor que sentía por ella se ha convertido en nada.

-Leon ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Esperas que te perdone? – pregunto Helena desviando su mirada para no verlo.

-Si, por favor Helena, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre; Helena perdóname – Leon tomo las manos de Helena y se arrodillo en frente de ella – por favor Helena, te lo ruego de rodillas, perdóname.

-Leon – Helena se puso a llorar, nunca pensó que Leon la amara tanto como para hacer eso - ¡Claro que te perdono! -

Helena se tiro a los brazos de Leon, Leon y Helena se levantaron después de unos minutos y se miraron a los ojos.

-Leon – dijo Helena abrazándolo. Leon la alzo del suelo y le dio una vuelta completa, después la bajo al suelo y dijo...

-Helena, cásate conmigo – dijo Leon.

-Leon ¿Qué estas diciendo? – pregunto Helena aun con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Leon.

-Casémonos ahora mismo – dijo Leon dándole un beso.

-Leon – dijo Helena rompiendo el beso – primero tendremos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas en el trabajo, recuerda que si nos casamos, los dos no podremos trabajar juntos.

-Es verdad – dijo Leon rompiendo el abrazo – pero lo importante ahora es que te tengo a mi lado.

-Leon, solo cállate y dame un beso – después de decir esto, Helena y Leon se unieron en un profundo beso.

Pasó una semana y volvieron a Washington, solicitaron hablar con el presidente y este lo atendió enseguida.

-Me alegro de que hayan pasado unas vacaciones reconfortantes – dijo el presidente sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

-Si gracias – dijo Helena.

-Señor presidente, queríamos decirle algo – dijo Leon, el presidente solo asintió con la cabeza.

Leon le conto todo lo que había pasado, el presidente no podía creer tal coincidencia de que los dos viajaran a un mismo lugar y que se alojaron en el mismo hotel.

-Lo que ustedes quieren saber, es si pueden trabajar los dos juntos como esposos – dijo el presidente.

-Asi es señor – respondió Helena.

-Me temo que eso no es posible, los dos son muy buenos agentes, pero tiene que decidir quien será el que deje de trabajar, los dejare solos un momento mientras lo hablan – después de decir esto, el presidente salió del estudio.

-Leon – dijo Helena – yo dejare de trabajar.

-No Helena, tu no puedes… - Leon tampoco quería dejar de trabajar pero por Helena el seria capaz de todo.

-No Leon, yo ya lo he pensado varias veces, incluso antes de que tuviéramos una relación, por favor Leon – dijo Helena acariciando el rostro de su prometido.

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que te hace feliz, lo aceptare – después de decir esto, Leon abrió al puerta para que el presidente pasara.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto el presidente.

-Señor presidente, yo dejare de trabajar – respondió Helena acercándose a él.

-¿Están seguros? – volvió a preguntar.

Leon y Helena se dieron una mirada cómplice y Helena contesto – Ya esta decidido.

El presidente organizo los papeles de renuncia, Helena los firmo y con eso ya todo estaba arreglado…

CONTINUARA…

Según parece todo a terminado, pero aun falta un capitulo mas, este es el penúltimo, si quieren que suba el ultimo capitulo dejen sus reviews.


	10. Capitulo10: Un final feliz para todos

Ultimo Capitulo (10): Un final feliz para todos.

Paso un año desde que Leon y Helena estaban juntos, los dos compraron un departamento pequeño y se mudaron juntos.

Un día Helena salió a hacer las compras, y Leon se quedó en la casa. Él ya tenía planeado desde algún tiempo pedirle matrimonio a Helena, incluso ya había comprado el anillo, cogió su celular y llamo a Chris.

-¿Si? – pregunto el mayor de los Redfield.

-Chris, soy yo Leon – respondió Leon.

-¿Leon, eres tú? Cuanto tiempo – dijo Chris.

-Si verdad, como esta Jill, desde la boda no la veo – dijo Leon.

-Ella está bien, gracias, me di un paso por la agencia y Hunnigan me comento que estabas con Helena – dijo Chris esperando una respuesta de Leon.

-Si es verdad, llevamos 1 año y cuatro meses juntos, por eso mismo te llame – dijo Leon.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con ustedes? – pregunto confundido Chris.

-Pues, quisiera que le avises a Jill, Claire, Sherry, Jake, Hunnigan y Ashley para que todos estén aquí dentro de una hora – respondió Leon.

-Está bien Leon, pero… - Chris no termino la frase.

-¿Pero qué? – pregunto Leon.

-Es que Claire está saliendo con un chico y no se separa por nada de él – respondió Chris.

-No importa – dijo Leon.

-Está bien, dentro de una hora estaremos ahí – después, Chris colgó.

-Muy bien, ahora a distraer a Helena – se dijo para sí mismo marcando el número de la mencionada.

-¿Leon? – pregunto Helena.

-Mi amor, soy yo, sabes que, me he olvidado de decirte que me compres la crema para mis zapatos – respondió Leon.

-Hay Leon, justo ya estoy cerca del departamento – se quejó Helena.

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpó falsamente Leon.

-Bueno no importa, me tardare una hora y media por lo menos – dijo Helena viendo su reloj.

-No importa, pero si cuídate – dijo Leon.

-No te preocupes, ya nos vemos – dijo Helena y colgó.

Leon ya tenía su plan hecho, mientras esperaba a que lleguen los demás se puso a ver televisión.

Paso una hora tocaron el timbre, Leon fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con todos.

-Hola Leon – saludo Chris.

-Chris – saludo Leon – no pensé que todos vinieran juntos.

Leon los hiso pasar, comenzó a ver caras que no había visto hace algún tiempo, hasta que se encontró con Claire.

-Leon – saludo Claire.

-Claire me alegra que estés aquí, tenía muchas ganas de verte – dijo Leon.

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte Leon, te quiero presentar a alguien – Claire hiso pasar a un chico por la puerta, Leon se quedó sorprendido de quien era el novio de Claire.

-¿Rayan? – pregunto Leon.

-¿Leon? – pregunto Rayan confundido.

-Esperen, ¿ustedes ya se conocían? – pregunto Claire.

-Es una larga historia de contar – respondió Leon.

-Es verdad, mejor vamos a sentarnos – dijo Rayan.

-¡Leon! – exclamo Ashley abrazándolo.

-Hola Ashley, me alegro de que estés aquí – dijo Leon correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Quiero saber quién es la afortunada – dijo Ashley y después entro.

Leon cerró la puerta y se fue a conversar un poco con Chis, Jake y Rayan mientras que Jill, Sherry, Claire, Hunnigan y Ashley estaban sentadas conversando. Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió, era Helena que había llegado con las cosas. Ella se quedó sorprendida de ver tanta gente.

-¡Helena! – exclamo Leon acercándose.

-Leon – dijo Helena algo nerviosa – a que se debe que todos estén aquí – susurro mientras le entregaba los paquetes a Leon.

-Es una sorpresa – dijo Leon dándole un beso en la mejilla, después se fue a la cocina dejando sola a Helena con todas las miradas encima.

-¡Helena! – exclamo Sherry abrazándola.

-Sherry – saludo Helena.

-Hola – saludo Claire, ella estaba abrazada de Rayan.

-Hola, tú debes ser Claire – dijo Helena.

-Sí, soy yo – asintió Claire.

-Leon me ha hablado maravillas de ti – dijo Helena.

-Hola Helena – saludo Rayan.

-¿Rayan? – pregunto Helena – cuanto tiempo, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Estoy saliendo con Claire y ella me invito – respondió el chico.

-Me alegro por los dos – dijo Helena.

De pronto apareció Leon. El jalo a Helena y quedaron en frente de todos.

-Muy bien – dijo Leon – sé que todos ustedes se preguntaran porque lo he llamado y sé que tú, Helena, estas confundida, pero los he traído para que sean testigos de lo que voy a hacer.

Leon saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, se arrodillo, abrió la cajita la cual contenía un anillo de compromiso, tomo la mano de Helena y dijo…

-Helena, me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa – Leon le había pedido matrimonio.

Ha Helena se le salían las lágrimas de la emoción, miro a Leon a los ojos y dio su respuesta – Claro que si – después Leon le puso el anillo y se puso de pie, Helena inmediatamente lo beso y lo abrazo.

Todos estaban felices de que Leon por fin sentara cabeza:

-"Al fin Leon encontró a alguien, y olvidara de una vez a Ada" – pensaba Chris.

-"Que bueno por los dos, hacen una linda pareja, espero que pronto tengan niños" – pensaba Jill.

-"Me alegro que Leon este con Helena, ella parece una buena chica, estoy segura de que su matrimonio saldrá adelante" – pensaba Claire.

-"Que bien, Helena y Leon volvieron a estar juntos, ella si se merece ser feliz, ya ha sufrido demasiado" – pensó Rayan.

-"Que emoción, Leon y Helena se casaran, yo tendré que hacer los arreglos para la boda, la recepción y para la noche de bodas" – pensaba muy emocionada Sherry.

-"No los conozco mucho a los dos, pero se nota que se aman mucho, ellos merecen ser felices" – pensó Jake.

-"Helena, Leon, les deseo lo mejor" – pensaba Hunnigan.

-"Leon, desde que te conocí, me enamore de ti, pero si esta es tu felicidad, también será la mía" – pensó Ashley derramando una lagrima.

Pasaron dos meses, era el día de la boda, todo estaba listo, la boda seria realizada a las 5 de la tarde, Helena estaba arreglándose con ayuda de las chicas.

Helena traía puesto un vestido de novia con un solo hombro con una aplicación de una flor en el hombro izquierdo, el escote era en forma de corazón, con siete aplicaciones de encaje de seda, ceñido hasta la cadera y una pequeña cola española. Su peinado era un moño que dejaba caer un poco el cabello en forma de cascada, en el cabello tenía un pequeño adorno que se notaba elegante, a los costados tenía dos pequeños mechones que estaban un poco ondulados, el velo caía hasta a cintura, tenía unos cuatro pliegues con unos cuantos bordados, este se sujetaba en la parte alta del moño, la parte delantera del velo, caía hasta un poco más debajo de la barbilla.

Helena tenía los ojos delineados, esto hacia que se vieran un poco más grandes, las sombras de sus ojos eran de un color rosado como el color de las flores de loto y los labios estaban pintados de un rosado claro, llevaba un poco de brillo.

Helena se veía hermosa, Sherry le estaba dando los últimos retoques, cuando termino…

-Ya estás lista – dijo Sherry.

-Y bien chicas ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto Helena.

-¡Te ves hermosa! – respondieron al unísono Jill, Sherry, Hunnigan, Claire y Ashley.

-Gracias, si no fuera por ustedes no sé qué haría – agradeció Helena un poco sonrojada – Pero, hay un pequeño problema.

-¿Cuál es? – pregunto Jill.

-No tengo quien me entregue – dijo Helena un poco triste.

-Rayan lo hará – dijo Claire.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Helena.

-El me conto todo lo que paso entre ustedes, lo mejor es que él te entregue – respondió Claire con una sonrisa.

-Claire yo… - Helena se sentía apenada de que ella supiera todo lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes, no hay rencores – dijo Claire – me podrían dejar un momento con ella.

-Claro – respondieron las demás saliendo de la habitación.

-Helena ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunto Claire.

-Claro – respondió Helena.

-Cuida bien de Leon, el a veces puede ser un cabeza hueca, pero entiéndelo, he notado que él te ama mucho, te confesare de que yo algún tiempo sentía cosas por él, pero ya no, Rayan me ha hecho olvidar todos los sentimientos amorosos que tenía hacia él, ahora lo quiero como un hermano, y como su hermana quiero que sea feliz – dijo Claire.

-Lo hare Claire, no te preocupes, por eso Leon te escogió como madrina – dijo Helena. Las dos se sonrieron y después se abrazaron – pero yo también quiero pedirte algo.

-Dime – dijo Claire.

-No lastimes a Rayan como yo lo hice, no me di cuenta que con mis acciones lo lastimaba y abría cada vez más una herida en su corazón, así que por favor, espero que tú puedas sanar esa herida – dijo Helena.

-No te preocupes Helena, nunca le haría daño a Rayan – dijo Claire.

"Mientras tanto con Leon y los chicos"

-Nunca pensamos verte así – se burló Chris a lo que los demás rieron.

-Ahora te vengas, por lo mismo que me burle de ti en tu boda – dijo Leon algo molesto.

-Ya Leon, tranquilo, no te pongas agresivo, debes más bien ponerte así cuando estés con Helena en la noche de bodas – bromeo Jake, esto hiso que todos rieran incluyendo a Leon.

-Leon podría hablar contigo – dijo Rayan algo tímido, ya que al único que conocía ahí era a Leon.

-Claro – dijo Leon saliendo por la puerta, cuando ya estaban a fuera – Te escucho.

-Leon quiero pedirte que cuides bien de Helena, ella ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, y es hora de que por fin sea feliz con alguien, hace algún tiempo, yo quería que ella sea feliz conmigo, pero después conocí a Claire la cual es una mujer maravillosa – dijo Rayan.

-No te preocupes, daría mi vida por Helena, pero yo también quiero decirte algo – dijo Leon.

-Lo que quieras – dijo Rayan.

-Cuida bien de Claire, a veces es un poco especial y se puede enojar de cualquier cosa, pero te aseguro que ella es muy buena, y no merece que la hagan sufrir y una cosa más, cuídate de Chris – lo último que dijo Leon, lo dijo en forma de broma.

-Jaja no hay problema – rio Rayan – mejor entremos antes de que sigan hablando mal de nosotros.

Cuando entraron, encontraron a Jake y Chris hablando de ellos.

-Chris, si te das cuenta, entre Leon y tu hermana, antes tenían una conexión especial que no era de solo amigos y Helena con Rayan igual y ahora mira, Leon esta con Helena y Rayan esta con tu hermana – explico Jake.

-Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta de eso – dijo Chris.

-Con que hablando de nosotros – dijo Rayan para hacerse presente.

-Jaja, el ex y el actual están como hermanitos – rio Chris.

-Miren quienes hablan, tu padre era su peor enemigo, y como debería ser, ustedes también deberían odiarse, pero ahora resulta que son los mejores amigos cuando antes se querían matar – dijo Leon y después todo rieron.

"Con las chicas"

-Helena, me acaban de avisar que la boda ya va a empezar, la limosina ya te está esperando – dijo Hunnigan mirando su reloj – te quedan cinco minutos.

-Iré a buscar a Rayan – dijo Claire saliendo de la habitación.

-Voy a ir a poner la música – dijo Sherry – venga Ashley – después las dos chicas salieron.

-Yo iré a avisarle a los chicos que ya vayan alistándose – dijo Jill dejando completamente sola a Helena. Ella se sentó frente al espejo, se miraba, no podía creer que se casaría con Leon, había esperado tanto este día…

-Te ves hermosa – dijo Rayan entrando en la habitación.

-¡Rayan! – exclamo Helena.

-Me alegra que al fin puedas ser feliz – dijo Rayan.

-Muchas gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás – dijo Helena soltando una pequeña risa y bajando la parte delantera del velo para que le cubriera la cara.

-Bueno ¿estas lista? – pregunto Rayan extendiendo su brazo.

-Lista – respondió Helena tomando el brazo del joven.

Leon y los demás se habían adelantado a la iglesia para llegar primero que la novia, Helena y Rayan llegaron minutos después.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, significaba que la novia ya estaba entrando; Helena con Rayan iban hacia el altar, Leon no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía su futura esposa.

Rayan al llegar frente al sacerdote y frente a Leon, entrego a Helena y comenzó la ceremonia.

-Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en matrimonio a estas dos personas; tu Leon Scott Kennedy, ¿aceptas a Helena Harper como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el sacerdote.

-Sí, acepto – respondió Leon, mirando de reojo a Helena con una sonrisa.

-Y tú, Helena Harper, ¿aceptas a Leon Scott Kennedy como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? – volvió a preguntar el sacerdote.

-Sí, acepto – respondió Helena.

-Ahora, los anillos – dijo el sacerdote. Sherry le entrego el anillo de Helena a Leon, él lo tomo, agarro la mano de Helena y comenzó a pronunciar sus votos…

-Yo, Leon Scott Kennedy, te tomo a ti, Helena Harper, como mi esposa, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe – después de decir sus votos, Leon coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Helena. Sherry tomo el anillo de Leon y se lo entrego rápidamente a Helena.

- Yo, Helena Harper, te tomo a ti, Leon Scott Kennedy, como mi esposo, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe – después, Helena coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Leon.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – dijo el sacerdote, esperaron unos minutos y prosiguió – Por el poder que se me ha dado, los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia.

Leon levanto el velo y lo hiso hacia atrás para poder ver el rostro de la que ahora era su esposa, Leon la cogió por la cintura y Helena rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Leon, los dos se unieron en un profundo beso mientras todos los invitados aplaudían.

Pasaron cuatro años, Helena y Leon se habían comprado una casa en una de las mejores zonas de Washington, en esos cuatro años los habían pasado bien, habían tenido una que otra discusión pero nada grave, eran una pareja feliz, pero aún no habían pensado en tener hijos, hasta que un día…

Helena veía el reloj preocupada, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, en su mano tenía una prueba de embarazo, la cual había dado positivo.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Y si se enoja? ¿Cómo reaccionara? – se preguntaba para sí misma Helena dando vueltas en toda la habitación – ya se le diré: Leon ya sé porque estuve tan mal todos estos días y es porque estoy embarazada.

De pronto Helena sintió que alguien se había caído, cuando volteo, vio a Leon desmayado en el suelo.

-¡Leon! – Exclamo Helena – "Cuando llego, no lo sentí entrar" – pensaba mientras le pasaba un poco de algodón con alcohol por la nariz. Leon se comenzó a despertar, Helena lo llevo casi dormido hacia el sillón.

-Leon, despierta – dijo Helena.

-He…Helena ¿Qué…que me paso? – pregunto Leon.

-Leon te desmayaste – respondió Helena.

-Hay…mi cabeza, pero porque… - de pronto Leon recordó lo que había escuchado antes de caer inconsciente – Helena, recuerdo que antes de desmayarme dijiste que estabas embarazada.

-Bueno…veras…yo – Helena tenía miedo de como reaccionaria su esposo, jamás habían hablado de tener hijos.

-¿Es verdad? – pregunto Leon.

-Sí, vamos a tener un bebé – respondió Helena. Hubo un silencio en toda la casa, hasta que Helena decidió romperlo - ¿estas molesto?

-Helena, como me puedes preguntar eso, claro que no lo estoy, ¡Helena vamos a ser padres! – exclamo Leon emocionado.

-¡Leon! – exclamo Helena abrazándolo.

-Esto es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar – dijo Leon correspondiendo el abrazo – Pero…tengo una duda.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Helena rompiendo el abrazo.

-Nosotros siempre nos cuidamos, ¿cómo es que quedaste embarazada? – pregunto Leon.

-Leon, ya no te acuerdas que hace dos semanas, Jake nos invitó a su casa para la pedida de mano de Sherry y no nos medimos, y tomamos demasiado y lo hicimos sin protección – respondió Helena.

-Me acabo de acordar – dijo Leon en forma divertida.

Pasaron los meses, Helena estaba en su último mes, tan solo le faltaba una semana para dar a luz; Leon estaba en el trabajo, en su descanso conversando con Jake, Sherry y Hunnigan.

-Nunca pensé que tú te convertirías en padre – dijo Hunnigan.

-Es lo mejor que ha pasado, ¿podre cuidarlo verdad? – pregunto Sherry.

-Claro que podrás cuidarlo junto con Jake – respondió Leon mirando al mencionado.

-EH…Espera, yo no me llevo bien con los niños pequeños – reclamo Jake cruzándose de brazos.

-Jajaja – todos rieron, de pronto, el celular de Leon sonó.

-Es Helena – dijo Leon, contesto.

-¡LEON, DONDE MIERDA ESTAS! – gritaba Helena, esto lo oyeron los demás.

-Tranquila, estoy en el trabajo ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Leon.

-¡LEON VEN RAPIDO! – respondió Helena entre gritos.

-Helena dime que ha pasado – exigió Leon.

-¡MALDITA SEA LEON, ESTOY A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ! – grito Helena.

-¡VOY PARA ALLA DE INMEDIATO! – Dijo Leon.

-¿Que paso? – pregunto Sherry.

-Voy a ser padre – dijo Leon dándose cuenta recién que ese día nacería su hijo –"que voy a hacer, no se ni como actuar cuando Helena entre en labor de parto, y cuando de a luz, tampoco sabré que hacer" – pensaba Leon asustado y un poco pálido. Jake se acerco a el y lo sacudió un poco para que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Leon! – Exclamo Jake – tienes que llevar a Helena al hospital.

-Es verdad – después Leon se fue corriendo en busca de su auto.

Leon llego en pocos minutos a la casa, entro rápidamente en ella para buscar a Helena.

-¿Helena? – pregunto Leon.

-Leon, estoy en el cuarto – respondió Helena con un poco de dificultad.

Leon entro en el cuarto, Helena estaba echada en la cama, en su cara se podía notar el dolor que sentía y las sabanas estaban con un poco de sangre. Leon se acerco a ella para ayudarla.

-¿Podrás caminar hasta el auto? – pregunto Leon.

-Si… ¡Haa! – se quejo Helena por una contracción.

Leon la llevo despacio para que no sintiera mucho dolor, llegaron al hospital en pocos minutos, Leon ayudo a bajarse a Helena y la llevo a emergencias.

-Señor, usted tendrá que esperara unos minutos – dijo el paramédico llevándose a Helena en una silla de ruedas.

-"Perfecto" – pensó Leon. Fue a sentarse en la sala de espera. Pasaron unos quince minutos y un doctor se le acerco a Leon.

-¿Usted es el señor Leon Scott Kennedy? – pregunto el doctor.

-Sí, soy yo – respondió Leon.

-Bien, ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa, está en la habitación 45, antes de entrar vaya a cambiarse, solo faltan unos minutos para que empiece el parto – dijo el doctor y después se retiró.

Leon hiso lo que le indico el doctor y fue a ver a Helena, se le veía un poco más calmada.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Leon sentándose a lado de ella.

-Mucho mejor, pero pronto acabara en efecto de la epidural – respondió Helena.

-Y tú decías que no te dejarías poner nada – dijo Leon en forma burlona.

-Soporta todo el dolor que estoy soportando y veras – dijo Helena - ¡Haa!

Helena puso su mano encima de su vientre, Leon se puso un poco nervioso y sentía que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento y caería al suelo.

-¡Haaa! – Se quejó de nuevo Helena – Le… ¡haa!…Leon… ya…ya es hora – Helena tenia entre cortada la voz por culpa del dolor.

-Muy bien señora Kennedy – dijo una ginecóloga entrando en la habitación – ya es el momento, y usted debe ser el esposo ¿verdad? – pregunto mirando a Leon.

-Si – respondió.

-Espero que no desmaye – comento la doctora soltando una pequeña risa.

-No lo dude – dijo Helena.

La doctora se posicionó entre las piernas de Helena para poder ver la cabeza del bebé.

-Muy bien, cuando sientas una contracción, debes de pujar – dijo la doctora.

-¡HHAAAAA! – grito Helena, ella comenzó a pujar mientras Leon sostenía su mano con fuerza.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que por fin se oyó el llanto de un bebé recién nacido. Helena cayo exhausta sobre la cama, estaba cansada.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Leon.

-Es una niña señor Kennedy – respondió la doctora limpiando a la pequeña.

-"Una niña" – pensó Leon emocionado.

-Leon – dijo Helena agitada – es una niña.

-Si mi amor, ahora descansa que te lo mereces – dijo Leon dándole un beso en la frente, después salió de la sala de partos y se encontró con Jake, Sherry, Chris, Jill, Claire y Rayan.

-¡Chicos! – Exclamo Leon al verlos a todos - ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

-Sherry nos avisó que Helena iba a dar a luz, Hunnigan no pudo venir porque tenía trabajo pendiente – respondió Chris.

-¿Y ya nació el bebé? – pregunto Sherry.

-Si – respondió Leon.

-¿Y QUE ES? – preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Es una niña – volvió a responder Leon.

-¡SI! – gritaron las chicas.

-¡NO! – gritaron los chicos.

-¡A PAGAR! – exigieron la chicas a sus novios.

-No me digan que apostaron – dijo Leon levantando una ceja.

-Que adivino que eres – dijo Claire.

-¡GRACIAS LEON! – dijeron los chicos al unísono en forma irónica.

-Jajajajaja – comenzaron a reír todos.

Leon llego de trabajar, cerró la puerta con cuidado, ya que no sabía si su pequeña estaba despierta o dormida.

-¿Leon, eres tú? – se oyó decir a la voz de Helena.

-Sí, ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Leon.

-Estoy en el cuarto de Deborah – respondió Helena.

Leon fue de inmediato hacia donde su esposa le indico, allí estaban sus dos razones para vivir, Helena estaba sentada en una mecedora con su hija en brazos, Leon había aceptado que la niña se llamara Deborah, sabía que eso haría muy feliz a Helena.

-¿Se ha despertado? – pregunto Leon poniéndose a lado de las dos.

-Sí, seguro sabía que su papá iba a llegar y quería recibirlo despierta – respondió Helena.

-¿Sabías que te amo? – pregunto Leon mirando fijamente a Helena.

-Claro que lo sé – respondió Helena acercando un poco su cabeza para que los dos se unieran en un profundo beso, el cual fue interrumpido por la pequeña Deborah.

-No te preocupes mi niña – dijo Leon acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña – tú y tu madre son lo más importante para mí.

FIN

Y así termino, gracias por l s que leyeron este fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias Camila por tu comentario me alegra que te guste lo que hago.


End file.
